To the End Part 1
by Dexilan
Summary: Four friends journey in Hogwarts. Happens alongside the events of the books.


Kody stood over his toaster, plate in his left hand and a fork in the other. He stood completely still with a determined look on his face. The waffles in the toaster popped up. Kody quickly swung his plate, trying to catch the waffles. This is when he realized that physics in the real world aren't the same as they are in cartoons as the plate smacked into the waffles which hadn't even left the toaster.  
"Poo.,' He said as he picked the waffles up, drenched them in syrup and plopped himself down in front of the tv. He was enjoying his meal and cartoon when there was a knock at the apartment door. His mom came walking out of her room.  
"I got it sweety.," She said and opened the door. Kody heard his mom say hello but she sounded very confused. He leaned back from the couch and saw an old woman with glasses. She was wearing green robes.  
"Good Evening.," She said.  
"May I help you?" "I'm here to discuss matters about your son." "What do you want with my son?," she asked sounding a bit worried. Suddenly there was a scream from the next door apartment followed by a thud. "Oh. That must be the owl.," The woman said with a agitated tone.

Daniel was just waking up but he felt like something was standing on his chest. He looked up and saw an owl.

His father was eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper when he suddenly heard his son scream.  
"Daniel!," He yelled as he ran for his sons room. He ran in and found his son on the ground tangled in his blanket with an owl flying around the room. He picked up a lamp on his sons drawer and started swinging it at the owl. The owl dropped two pieces of paper on Daniel. His dad grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.  
"Their letters.," Daniel said examining them. His father took one. "Daniel H. Mathers 147 Tapper St. Apartment 5B, London, England, The Room at the End of the Hall.," He read out loud. "How do they know where your room is?" There was a knock at the door. He opened it to see a woman in green robes with their neighbors behind them.  
"Who screamed Stu?," Kody's mom asked.  
"Daniel fell out of bed.," He replied.  
"It was that bloody owl wasn't it?," The woman in green robes asked.  
"Is it yours?" The owl flew out of the apartment and landed on the woman's arm.  
"Every year we tell the Ministry not to send an owl and every year they do." The owl stuck out its leg. The woman sighed. She reached into her pocket and took out two bronze coins and put them in the pouch on the owls leg. The owl hooted and flew away.  
"Mary, what s going on?," Stu asked.  
"She wanted something with Kody."  
"This is about both your children and I d be happy to explain when we sit down.," The woman said gesturing to Mary s apartment. Stu, Mary, and Daniel sat down on the couch with Kody while the woman sat down in a chair across from them.  
"What's going on?," Kody mouthed to Daniel.  
"I don t know.," Daniel mouthed back.  
"Who are you?," Stu asked.  
"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
"What s Hogwarts?," Kody asked.  
"A school to teach young witches and wizards magic." "  
"Magic?"  
"Oh that's absurd.," Stu yelled. "Come on Daniel, we're leaving." McGonagall took out a stick from her robes and waved it at the kitchen. They all watched as the toaster turned into a chicken. Mouth wide open and speechless, Stu sat back down.  
"Now I assume the owl gave you the letters." Stu nodded not taking his eyes off of the chicken and held up the letter.  
"And the other one." Daniel looked down at the other letter he was still holding.  
"It's for you.," he said handing the letter to Kody.  
"I am here to inform you that your sons are wizards.," She said.  
"Wizards? You mean we can do that?," Daniel asked pointing at the chicken.  
"In time when you learn to control your abilities at Hogwarts. Normally you would just receive your letters and that would be all but since both of you are muggle born I am here to explain all of this to you and answer any of your questions."  
"Muggles?, Mary asked.  
"One's who don"t have magical abilities like yourself.," she answered.  
"If they're wizards," Stu said finally taking his eyes of the chicken. "Why are we just being told?"  
"We prefer to keep muggles unaware of the magical world. When a wizard or witch reach the age of 11, they are to be taught how to use magic. If they're muggle born we wait until then."  
"Why 11?"  
"It is wizard law that was decided many years ago."  
"This school Hogwarts. Where is it?, Mary asked.  
"That I cannot tell you. It is hidden."  
"Why?"  
"So muggles don't stumble upon it."  
"What sort of things do you teach?"  
"Potions, Charms, and my subject Transfiguration.," She said gesturing to the chicken.  
"You're also a teacher?"  
"Yes. Speaking of which, you're going to need that contraption aren't you." She waved her stick and the chicken turned back into a toaster.  
"What is that and where can I get one?," Kody asked.  
"This is a wand which will be your most important tool."  
"Speaking of," Mary said reading over her sons list. "Where do we get this stuff?"  
"Diagon Alley. Which is where I will take you and your children tomorrow morning. As long as Mr. Mathers and yourself will give your permission." Both Kody and Daniel turned to their parents and started begging.  
"So they will be staying at the school for the entire year?" Stu asked.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know., Mary said. I just don't like the feeling of not knowing where my son is."  
"I'll be fine." Kody said.  
"They will. Do not be concerned. Hogwarts is one of the most safe and secure places in the world." Both parents looked over at each other still concerned.  
"Please.," Daniel said grabbing onto his father's arm.  
"Alright.," Both parents said. Daniel and Kody cheered and hugged their parents.  
"I will return tomorrow at eight and take you to get your school supplies. Make sure you have your lists and money at the ready. Good day.," She said and walked out the door.  
"Wait.," Stu said as he ran after McGonagall. "Should we...," McGonagall was gone. There was a purr. Stu looked down and saw a Tabby running off.  
"We're going to be wizards!," Kody and Daniel cheered from inside the apartment.  
"Don't jump on the couch. You'll ruin it.," Mary said trying to calm the boys down.


End file.
